


and memories, like bruises, will fade

by neytah



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Pain Kink, Rough Sex, non graphic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:37:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neytah/pseuds/neytah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>taking place at the end of the first book, Newt finally has time to reflect on Alby's death</p>
            </blockquote>





	and memories, like bruises, will fade

Newt can still feel the bruises, readily fading, underneath his clothes.

He misses it. Back before everything went mad, when Alby and him would sneak down the the homestead basement at night, and Alby would fuck him against the wall. It was hard, and rough, but Newt liked it that way. He loved the sting of the stones digging into his back as Alby's cock drove into him again and again, a sharp, splitting pain that went straight to his groin.

The dull ache followed him everywhere throughout the day, a reminder of who he belonged to. It was routine, like most things in The Glade, a routine that, like the others, is now gone. Gone like Alby is.

Newt remembers that day, not too long ago, when Thomas and Minho came through those gates, after being out there for the night. He remembers the relief of seeing Alby's body, alive and battered, but breathing, and not torn to shreds. Newt knew too well of the agony that was to come for Alby, but he was so happy, so happy that he wasn't gone. Now he is.

Alby was never the same after the changeling. But that didn't stop him from fucking Newt raw at night. And he'd missed it, he'd missed it so much, that he couldn't confront him, get his head straight and give him hope, without fear of rejection. It was all a whirlwind, a shocking contrast to the past two years, and for once, Newt had hope of escaping, with Thomas, with Minho, with Alby. He was desperate to prove to Alby that life outside the maze was not that of what he'd seen in his visions.

He can still remember it, every detail. Alby running, headstrong, away from the group. Away from Newt. Into the grasp of a Griever. And just like, that he's gone. Alby's gone, just like other friends he'd had over the years, lost in the danger that is the maze, but all that is incomparable to this, watching Alby get swallowed up by that vile creature. 

Newt knows his heart was left in that maze.

As he shifts in his bed, in the room of surviving gladers, he welcomes the dull pain as he agrivates one of his many bruises. He doesn't want them to fade. Because they are all he has left of Alby.

But soon, they will fade. And all he will have left is memories.


End file.
